


Captivity

by MarbleWolf



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Illuminati, Vatican, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: Day 8 of Whumptober 2020- Where Did Everybody Go?Rin is imprisoned by the Vatican. He hasn't seen anyone in months. His savior isnt someone he expected.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do now own Blue Exorcist 
> 
> Whumptober 2020- Where Did Everybody Go?

The thick shackles weighed down Rin’s arms, his head bowed from exhaustion. The Grigori was treating him like an animal. After the Impure King, they had whisked Rin away. He lived in the bottom of the Vatican now, only allowed out of his small cell to fight off whatever demon they asked him to.   
He didn’t think he could do it for much longer. He felt so tired. He hadn’t seen a friendly face in what seemed like years. He didn’t understand. Where did everybody go? Where were his friends? Didn't they care about what happened to him?   
He curled tighter on the floor of his cold cell, a whine leaving dry lips. Of course, he should have expected this. To eventually be all alone... At least he wasn’t dead. A cold breeze ruffled his thin clothes.   
Then again, maybe death would be kinder. Maybe that’s why the Vatican kept him alive. The ultimate punishment.   
_BOOM_  
Rin jumped, eyes wide as the ground shook and jerked under his body. The sound of explosions and rubble falling had him on his feet. He lunged for the doors of his cell only to be held back by the thick chains. The sound of shattering glass and bending metal. Screaming. Rin couldn’t get close enough to the bars to see what was happening.   
Harsh incandescent light poured through the bars, Rin’s eyes were wide, taking it all in even as they burned. The high pitched screech made him slap his hands over his ears. Shadows grew and the bars of his cell curled inward like that of a dying spider’s legs. The ceiling of the cell buckling dangerously.   
“Oh Mister Okumura.” A singsong voice purred. A figure stepped easily over the curled, sizzling metal, unconcerned. The newcomer grinned lazily, his eyes alight in the red fire dancing around him.   
“Todo?” Rin’s voice was hoarse from disuse.  
“You poor thing. Let’s get you out of here. You’ll be safe with Lucifer. And your little brother so desperately misses you!” His voice was affectionate and had an almost teasing quality to it. Todo pulled a key from his pocket, Rin tried to yank away but Todo held him in place as he freed the young half-demon. “Now come. Your new home awaits.”   
Rin was about to refuse when the sound of hurried footsteps stopped him. He could smell a familiar scent, one that put his fear at ease. And there he was. Yukio was suddenly there, wearing the same uniform as Todo was. Shima was a few steps behind him. Shima beamed as he noticed Rin freed. Yukio nodded to his brother.   
“Let’s get you to safety, brother.”   
It was so nice to see Yukio again. Rin didn’t question it. He went willingly. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun. Went in a direction that I really liked


End file.
